A Good Idea
by PirateExtraordinaire
Summary: Oneshot. Funny. Emmett is assigned to babysit Bella while Edward and Alice are away. What cooky ideas will he come up with? Canon pairings. Written for Cannibal's Contest.


A Good Idea

* * *

Emmett stared at me imploringly. "Oh, come on, Bella."

"No. There is _no way_ I'm going to do that. Sorry, Emmett, but no. NO!" Maybe I was overreacting, but I wasn't going to do it. Charlie would kill me.

"Haven't you ever _wanted_ to?" Emmet winked, "I mean, come on, it's not like you're going to kill anyone or break anything doing it…"

"Emmett, I'm human. I don't have super senses like you. There is a huge chance that I'll break something or kill someone, especially doing _that_. Besides, I'd blow our cover."

Emmett smiled, he was expecting this. "I've already told Alice. She said you'd be fine, that you wouldn't blow our cover, and you'd have fun doing it, too."

"What about Charlie, did she look ahead to see what Charlie's reaction would be?"

Emmett slumped a little in the chair. He must have forgotten that part. "Come on, Bella. Charlie won't find out. We can be extra sneaky. Besides, I'm _bored._ Next time Edward and Alice go on a hunting trip without me, Rose can baby-sit you. Can't you live on the edge just for one moment? Put a little excitement in your life."

I was fairly miffed that they assigned Emmett to me in the first place, but I couldn't blame Edward for wanting me to be safe. I could hear his voice in my mind, _I know that you're not going to go to Jacob's house, but just for me, just to be safe. I won't be in town and Charlie won't either…_ I wasn't very happy about him leaving, but I did like to spend time with Emmett, so I agreed to his decision of having Emmett watch me.

Now I regretted it. "No," I finally said, exasperated. I was finished talking about this.Emmett wasn't. "Bella, there has to be a reason that Charlie took your truck instead of the cruiser. It's fate. If you want, I can drive."

"Even if we _did _do this, you would be the last person I would want driving, vampire senses or not. But Emmett, listen, you _must_ understand that the cruiser is public property. I can't just steal public property for our amusement… Or rather, for _your_ amusement."

Emmett's head cocked to the side. "Why not?"

I felt like an ant under a magnifying glass. I was running out of reasons to refuse.

Emmett seemed to sense that. He walked across the kitchen and stood beside me, nudging me. "Come on, Bella. You know that you want to do this. I think everyone in our entire family would dream about it if we could sleep. It's alright. I'll make sure you don't get hurt. It will be fun."

"And how do you propose we actually do this?" I asked, defeated.

Emmett jumped up and down like a school girl. "Awesome! I have the stuff right here."

He walked over behind the couch and picked up some costumes. He held out a fake mustache and police uniform for me. "Are you ready to do this, officer?" He asked.

"No, not really. And you are crazy for coming up with this. I'm only doing this to calm you down for the rest of Alice and Edward's hunting trip…" I took the costume from him and ran up the stairs into Charlie's bedroom.

I grabbed the keys to the cruiser out of Charlie's uniform pocket, mumbling to myself, "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

From the kitchen I heard, "You won't regret it!"

I walked into my room and put on the costume, putting on the fake mustache after I balled my hair up under the police hat.

I couldn't say that the costume wasn't believable, but I still didn't want to do this. What if we were caught?

I walked down the stairs to see Emmett also dressed up in the same costume. Emmett had a big smile as he looked at us both. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"I guess," I muttered, now warming up to Emmet's idea.

"Are you ready to go then, partner?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

We walked out the front door into the muggy rain toward Charlie's cruiser. Even if I was against the idea, I couldn't wait to see the look on Mike Newton's face as we arrested him.


End file.
